Abaddon
"I turned against Hell because I saw that people there were only intrested in war and chaos: what I stand for is a better world where peace and love live" ''-Abaddon explaining why she left Hell Abaddon was once a human who was turned into the first Hell Knight by Lilith, however she rebelled and she became a Prime Demon, but she then allied with Heaven and after helping against Cain, she became the Ascended Prime Demon of Virtue and she is now the leader of the Ascended Demons. Hystory Life as human First Knight of Hell War against Heaven Becoming a Prime Demon Redemption Cain's campaign Ascended Demons Personality Physical appearence Human appearence Abaddon is described as being among the most beautiful female beings in Heaven, since she has long blonde, smooth hair and green eyes; she is described as being increadibly gorgeous and to posses a natural beauty. She has perfect abs and biceps that are at the right size. Her incredible beauty is enchanted since she Ascended into Heaven and right now she could convince many boys to give her what she wants by just staring them with her green eyes. Ascended Prime Demon appearence Powers and abilities As a former Hell Knight and currently an Ascended Prime Demon, Abaddon is considered by many one of the most powerful beings in the Universe and a dangerous foe. Even Michael stated that Abaddon is one of Heaven's greatest warrior and she made her commander of her kind and now she also trains new Ascended Demons and Angels. Prime Ascended Demon * '''Low tier omnipotence: '''Abaddon is one of the most powerful warriors in Heaven, second only to Michael in pure power, showing to be extremely dangerous; her life spent in Hell and Heaven allowed her to become very skilled with both her demonic and her new holy powers, making Abaddon one of the strongest beings in Heaven, capable of defeating even more experienced warriors like the other Archangels. ** '''Cosmic awareness:' due to her long age and study, Abaddon posses a vast knowldege of the universe, however her knowledge is still inferior to the Archangels and other ancuent beings that has lived for billions of years; this said, Abaddon knwoledge is great enough to allow her to fight many foes. ** Reality warping: Abaddon is a very powerful being and as such she can alterate the logic of the universe, making her very dangerous, as she did with many Cambions and Nephilims so that they would no longer have control over their powers. Abaddon also showed to be able to alterate the world around her, allowing her to hold her own even against stronger Primordial Species for a short while. ** Advanced biokinesis: '''Abaddon can place, remove or change the nature of the injuries of those she meets, allowing her to control their bodies and her powers are great enough to allow her to use such power at a molecular level. Abaddon could possibly create new species with this power. *** '''Molecular combustion: Abaddon's biokinesis is greately advanced and this allows her to even destroy all the molecules of her foes, making them explode and killing her foes in seconds. Abaddon can only use this power on those that are weaker than her. ** Demonic smite: as a Greater Demon, Abaddon posses a powerful smite that allows her to burn the inside out of anyone weaker than her; due to her incredible powers, Abaddon does not require physical contact to smite someone and she can easily do it by just waving her hand. ** Energy manipulation: '''Abaddon can manipulate and absorb the energy in the world, allowing her to reach a higher degree of power that allows her to face more powerful foes such as the first three Prime Demons, that surpasses her in terms of power. Abaddon can also shape the energy around her to make it more useful to her current needs *** '''Energy blasts: Abaddon can produce powerful energy blasts that allow her to send her foes miles away and defeat them if they dare to challenge her; Abaddon showed that she is able to to send beings like Higher Half Breeds miles away and if she uses enough power, she could even manage to kill them. *** Energy perception: Abaddon can percive all the energy around her and use it in any way she like more, since she can understand what kind of energy she is feeling around herself. *** Netherkinesis: as a Prime Demon, Abaddon can manipulate the Nether, the Chtonian element that flows in the Underworld and she can use it to empower her dark powers, allowing her to reach a higher level of demonic powers that allows her to briefly hold her own against foes that would otherwise best her. **** Chtonian smite: Abaddon can enchant her demonic smite with the Nether, allowing her to kill more angelic beings at the same time and she can even smite a Primordial Species, however in this case the smite will only weaken the target, as it can be seen with Ariel, who resisted Abaddon's most lethal effects. **** Chtonian blast: Abaddon can also use the element of the Underworld to upgrade her blasts into a demonic version of themselves, allowing Abaddon to defeat many Nephilims and making her capable of even injuring those that were sired by Archangels. **** Chtonian molecular combustion: with the dark energy, Abaddon can make her molecular combustion far more lethal and by doing so Abaddon will be able to destroy even Nephalems sired by Higher Demons and Angels. In this way Abaddon can easily destroy many beings that are stronger than her. *** Aetherkinesis: **** Celestial smite: **** Celestial blast: **** Celestial molecular combustion: * Immortality: Abaddon is immortal and as such she does not age and she could potentially live for billions of years if she is not killed. ** Nigh invulnerability: ** Superhuman healing factor: * Virtue embodiment: as the Ascended Prime Demon of Virtue, Abaddon is the incarnation of Virtues and she can easily gain powers from them, allowing her to reach a higher level of power when she is near those who acts out of emotions such as compassion, love and humilty. As the Prime Demon of Virtue, Abaddon is a very powerful being and she is almost impossible to corrupt into evil. * Angelic/ Demonic manipulation: as an Ascended Prime Demon, Abaddon can manipulate all Demons and Angels weaker than her to do her bidding, however Angels can try to oppose her powers, since Abaddon is still a Prime Demon and as such her control over Angels is weaker. Abaddon can however manipulate the body and the mind of weaker Angels and Demons, even killing them. ** Angelic/ Demon exorcism: Abaddon con force Demons and Angels to leave their vessels and send them back on their homeland; if she puts enough power, Abaddon can even force them to leave their original body and separate it from their spirit, greately weakening them. ** Angelic/ Demonic control: Abaddon can control weaker Angels and Demons and force them to do whatever she wants. Her powers allow her to force even Seraphins and Princes of Hell to serve her, showing an incredible control over weaker beings: * Mental manipulation: ** Nightmare manipulation: ** Power negation: * Demonic/ Angelic magic: ** Teleportation: ** Holy magic: * Superhuman strength: ** Thunder clap: by clapping her hands together, Abaddon can easily send her foes miles away, stunning them in the process. Abaddon can use this power on multiple foes at the same time, stunning and damaging them, especially if she uses the Aether or the Nether to empower herself. * Superhuman speed: * Superhuman agility: ** Superhuman reflexes: * Superhuman durability: * Superhuman stamina: * Advanced telekinesis: * Advanced telepathy: Category:Half Breed Battles